fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed
(Back at the ship, Zurg, Hades, and their pirates have already shot the Uni-Mind at Rainbow Hollow, Arnold and Helga’s home. Zurg and Hades chuckled evilly, having learned from Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger that Sora, Riku, and Roxas are defeated and left for dead) Hades: Excellent! Zurg: With Sora, Riku, and Roxas out of the way, nothing can stop us! Black Chameleon: Indeed. Agent Ninja: You should’ve seen them. They were beaten really good and injured fatally, too. Zurg: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let’s focus on mind-controlling more people around here. Agent Ninja: Why not try the outside world? Zurg: (Sinisterly) Good idea. Hades: (Sinisterly) That’ll be a synch. (Zurg and Hades turned to Mojo Jojo at the controls) Zurg: Set the target on Paris, France first. Mojo Jojo: The outside world, I see. (He types away. Below the ship, Sora, Riku, and Roxas hid themselves in order to sneak on board and surprise attack the pirates. Riku peeked and noticed Cerberus is asleep, then he made a “coast is clear” gesture to Sora and Roxas. Understanding the gesture, the two met up with Riku and snuck past Cerberus. Back at Tamatoa’s lair, the rest of the team already told Tamatoa and the Krookodile what happened) Tamatoa: So you’re just gonna sit back and do nothing, right? Namine: Well, they’re our friends…. Xion: We even insisted on helping them. (The Krookodile and Tamatoa looked at each other in concern, and then after nodding, they turned to the team) Tamatoa: If you care for Sora, Riku, and Roxas, then don’t do what they say for now. Mushu: But…! Tamatoa: No buts! It’s like that song from “The Sound of Music” says; “Climb Ev’ry Mountain to find your dream.” Bubbles: I love that song from that musical. Buttercup: And don’t think about singing it either, Bubbles! Bubbles: I’m not! I’m just agreeing with Tamatoa! So there. (The team thought about it and gave in) Kayley: You’re right! Sweetie: Sora, Riku, and Roxas! We’re coming for you! B.E.N.: And be on your toes! Mushu: Let’s kick some pirate butt! Tamatoa: The Krookodile and I’ll remain hidden and when you win…. We’ll take great pleasure of eating Zurg and Hades, as promised. (The teams nods at him and then with that, they, including Tamatoa and the Krookodile, ran up out of the trench via the staircase to go help Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Meanwhile, deep in the forest, the Gangreen Gang are still walking away in a depressed state, alone. Snake, on the other hand, isn’t sad, just concerned. He stopped and glanced back at the direction of Zurg and Hades’ ship, and then looked back at the other Gangreen Gang members. Then he became agitated, groaned in annoyance and ran in front the other Gangreen Gang members, making them stop) Snake: I can’t takessssss it anymore! (The other Gangreen Gang members got confused) Ace: (Confused) What can’t you take? Snake: We have to go back and help our friendssssss! (While the other Gangreen Gang members glanced back and began contemplating, Ace refused) Ace: What’re you, nuts? We ain’t going back to them! Period! End of story! (He tried to walk away, but Snake stopped him again) Snake: But they forgave ussssss, right?! Ace: Yes, but did you not recall how angry Sora, Riku, and Roxas were before that?! Snake: (To Ace) I don’t care about that! They needsssss ussssss! (To the other Gangreen Gang members) You should realizzzzze that now! Ace: I’m the leader! Not you! Snake: Then be a good leader and lisssssten! Ace: Shut up! (Ace socks Snake in the face, knocking him down. Realizing what he did upon hearing Snake start to cry, Ace’s anger melted and he became guilty) Ace: Sorry. Did I hit you hard? (Snake sniffled after wiping a tear away) Snake: (Crying) No, it’ssssss jussssst that…. (Sobs) ''You’re being ssssssselfish, leaving them like that…. Think about it…. ''(Sniffles) I’m going backsssss to them…. (He gets up) With or without you…. (He continued crying as Ace watched in a calm silent stance. Then, Billy spoke up) Billy: Snake’s right. (Snake stopped crying in surprise. Even Ace is surprised, but remained calm) Billy: Our friends need us. We can’t abandon them like the pirates did to us. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement, then imitated Sora) Grubber: (Imitating Sora) We’re doing the same thing the pirates did to us. (Arturo piped in in agreement) Arturo: Yeah. Think about how we’re letting them down. (Ace remained calm and silent, and then walked the opposite direction towards the direction of Zurg and Hades’ ship with a couple of steps and then stopped. Finally, he spoke up calmly) Ace: Is there…? A possibility that what we’ll do next is a forgiveness is divine-type of moment? Snake: (Confused) Yesssss? Why? (He realizes) Snake: Wait! (Hopefully) You mean…? (Ace turned to his friends with a determined smile) Ace: Let’s go back and help our friends. They need us. (The other Gangreen Gang members shouted in agreement and Snake wiped his tears away with a smile. Suddenly, Arnold and Helga met up with them, looking exhausted from flying a lot) Ace: Arnold and Helga? Arnold: We found you all. Arturo: What are you doing here? Helga: We came to convince you to come back to us. Ace: Ironically, you did a good job coming to find us. (A short pause, then Helga smiled smugly) Helga: Let me guess. You realized by now. (The Gangreen Gang nodded in agreement with a smile. Then suddenly, the Uni-Mind’s laser zipped by above them into the sky, getting their attention) Ace: Oh no…. Billy: Why did the Uni-Mind fire in the sky? Ace: (Realizing) Zurg, Hades, and the pirates must’ve fired at the outside world already! (They turned to Arnold and Helga in determination) Ace: Fly us to that ship! We’re sneaking onboard! Snake: Ssssso we can help ssssstop them! (Arnold and Helga nods and then after sprinkled fairy dust on them, they quickly flew to the direction of Zurg and Hades’ ship. Back at the ship, Mojo Jojo made an announcement) Mojo Jojo: Paris, France affected! (Zurg and Hades laughed evilly) Hades: Bingo! Zurg: Beaucoup overtime! (Hades conjured a martini glass of wine containing a green worm and began sucking the worm into his mouth while drinking. At the bottom of the ship, Sora, Riku, and Roxas summoned their Keyblades and then leapt up above the deck) Sora: We don’t think so, Zurg and Hades! (Hearing him, Hades spits the drink and the worm out while Zurg and the pirates got surprised and noticed them) Agent Ninja: Impossible…! Black Chameleon: How could they still be alive after that beating we gave them? (Zurg and Hades turned to their crew) Zurg and Hades: GET THEM!! (The crew, except the hiding Amoeba Boys, Pain, and Panic, charged at Sora, Riku, and Roxas, but the three boys leapt into the air, dodging them. Then they dove into the cabin beneath the deck) Zurg: Don’t just stand there! Hades: Go in after them! (Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger interjected) Agent Ninja and the Black Chameleon: Wait! Agent Ninja: The three of us will get them. Black Chameleon: By revealing ourselves when they think they’re beating us. (Getting the idea, the pirates agreed. Then, Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger flew down into the cabin after Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Below the ship outside, Arnold, Helga, and the Gangreen Gang arrived and after noticing Cerberus asleep, they began to sneak onboard. After Arnold and Helga hid themselves behind a couple of barrels, the Gangreen Gang got to the top and suddenly, Snake’s nose tickled) Snake: (About to sneeze) Ah...ah...ah... (Arriving on the deck, Ace blocked Snake’s nose with his finger, stopping the sneeze, and removed his finger from Snake's nose. At that instant, Snake sneezed loudly, getting Drake’s attention) Drake: Who’s there?! (He noticed them and the Gangreen Gang pretended to be casual after Snake wiped his nose and sniffed) Drake: Oh. It’s the Gangreen Gang! They’ve returned. Zurg: I see. Hades: They took long enough to have the prisoners be fed to Cerberus. Ace: (Lying) Yeah. They put up a good fight. Snake: (Lying) But we made sure they didn’t essssscape. (Suddenly, Cerberus yawned and woke up. Smelling something, they went up to the barrels behind the Gangreen Gang with suspicious looks. For the barrels are where Arnold and Helga are) Gangreen Gang: Hey, Cerberus! (Zurg and Hades noticed Cerberus smelling at the barrels) Zurg: Something strange is going on with Cerberus, Hades. Hades: You’re not the only one who noticed. (Zurg turned to the Gangreen Gang) Zurg: You’re excused. Go back to mine and Hades’ quarters. (The Gangreen Gang nods and walked away to the captain and admiral’s headquarters. Suddenly, Cerberus finished smelling and snarled, getting everyone’s attention) Brer Fox: Cerberus is snarling at something behind those barrels. (The Gangreen Gang got secretly nervous, for they knew Arnold and Helga are hiding behind those barrels. But Ace calmed down) Ace: (Acting calm) Aw, what does that three-headed dog know, anyway? Zurg: It means he smells something…. Suspicious…. Hades: Something…. Not right…. (Suddenly, Arnold and Helga accidentally spilled fairy dust on Cerberus’ noses and after they let out three sneezes, Arnold and Helga were sent flying out of their hiding spots, much to the Gangreen Gang’s secret shock. Zurg, Hades, and the pirates smirked evilly upon noticing the two fairies) Hades: Well, well, well. Zurg: Looks like a couple of stowaways. (Pain and Panic went up to the two fairies to pick them up when the Gangreen Gang shouted) Gangreen Gang: Wait! (Ace went up to Arnold and Helga and picked them up) Ace: I’ll throw them overboard. (He secretly winks at Arnold and Helga and just when the pirates think he’s throwing them off the ship, Ace threw Arnold and Helga at Billy instead) Ace: Catch, Billy! (Billy caught them and the pirates got confused) Him: What is the meaning of this?! (No answer, then Ace turned to his friends) Ace: Run! (They run for it into the same cabin Sora, Riku, and Roxas are. Zurg and Hades soon realized as they slowly got angry) Zurg: Those backstabbing traitors…! Hades: They tricked us! (They turned to their crew) Hades: Get them! Zurg: Bring them to us alive and unharmed! Hades: Zurgy and I will deal with them along with Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas. (The crew ran down after them and this time, the Amoeba Boys went with. Down below, Sora, Riku, and Roxas laid low, ready to ambush any pirates coming their way. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and after they got closer, they leapt out ready to attack, only to find….) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: (Surprised) Arnold, Helga, and the Gangreen Gang?! Arnold, Helga, and the Gangreen Gang: (Surprised) Sora, Riku, and Roxas?! (They got happy to see each other) Roxas: You guys came back. Arturo: Had to. We’re amigos, right? (The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they heard evil chuckles. They turned and saw Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, the Black Tiger, and even the crew standing there with evil smirks, though we can’t see Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger’s evil smirks on their faces due to their masks, having found them) Brer Bear: Hi, guys. Warp: (Sneeringly) What a touching reunion between friends. Amoeba Bossman: Yeah. Kind of reminds me of a movie my guys and I saw…. Brer Fox: Shut up! We don’t care about that! (After Sora secretly gestured Arnold and Helga to escape, the fairies nod and did so. Then Sora, Riku, Roxas, and the Gangreen Gang prepared to fight) Agent Ninja: Let’s get them. (They leapt into action. Ace punched Scar away after the anthro lion jumped at him while Snake punched Ed. Arturo meanwhile dodged Jack’s scythe-like sword swipes and then blocked it with a metal broom as Billy pinned Pain and Panic down with his belly) Pain: (Struggling) You gotta…. Lose…. A few…. Pounds! Panic: (Struggling) Yeah…. Billy: (Shakes his head no) No can do, Pain and Panic. (Suddenly, Pain grabbed a nearby needle and poked Billy’s hand, making him yelp in pain and jump off of Pain and Panic. Grubber suddenly punched them down, having seen this) Billy: Thanks, Grubber. (Grubber nods a “you’re welcome,” but then Shenzi lunged at him, knocking him down. Back in the forest, Tamatoa, the Krookodile, and the team continued their way on foot towards the direction of Zurg and Hades’ ship when suddenly, they stopped upon seeing Arnold and Helga fly up to them) Arnold and Helga: Guys! (Kayley went up to them) Kayley: What happened? Arnold: Sora, Riku, Roxas, and the others are in danger! Kayley: (Confused) “Others?” Helga: “Others” as in the Gangreen Gang, doy! (Realizing, the team became shocked) Blossom: Then we better hurry! Tamatoa: For Dreamland and the outside world! (They nod in agreement and after Tamatoa and the Krookodile disappeared into the forest to go wait on their cue to eat Zurg and Hades, the team, including Arnold and Helga, hurry to the ship’s direction. Back in the ship’s cabin, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and the Gangreen Gang continued fighting off the pirates when suddenly, Agent Ninja, the Black Chameleon, and the Black Tiger punched Sora, Riku, and Roxas down. But the three boys quickly recovered and knocked the three warriors down. At the same time, the Gangreen Gang are outnumbered by the rest of the pirates and were pinned down to the ground. Brer Fox and Sedusa pinning Ace down, Him and Morbucks pinning Snake down, Thrax and Drake pinning Billy down, Mojo Jojo and Banzai pinning Arturo down, and Fuzzy and Shenzi pinning Grubber down. Then they called for Sora, Riku, and Roxas attention) Pirates: Hey! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas turned and noticed the Gangreen Gang pinned down) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Guys! Mojo Jojo: (Pointing his gun at Arturo) Make one move and they die! Sora, Riku, and Roxas: Liars! Riku: We’re not losing them like we did on Janet, Ron, and Ren! (Agent Ninja and the Black Chameleon chuckled evilly as they and the Black Tiger recovered. Sora, Riku, and Roxas turned and noticed them) Agent Ninja: Not necessarily. Black Chameleon: Yep. Sora: (Confused and suspicious) What are you talking about? Agent Ninja and the Black Chameleon: You should be more concerned for the Gangreen Gang than to us. (As they said this, they and the Black Tiger removed their masks finally, unveiling the faces of….) Sora, Riku, and Roxas: (Shocked) Janet, Ron, and Ren?! (Suddenly, Brer Bear whacked all three of the boys behind their heads with his club, knocking them out. As they lose consciousness, they noticed the three no-longer mysterious warriors’ feet going up to them) Coming up: Sora, Riku, Roxas, and the Gangreen Gang, having been captured by the pirates, discover the truth about Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers’ true colors and the rest of Sora’s team, after receiving a fake report from Sora’s communicator watch, hurry to their friends’ rescue. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies